


Happy Easter!

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Easter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Easter in the Lightwood-Bane residence.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Happy Easter!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter everyone <3

It was Easter and the boys were excitedly sitting at the table and both of them were working on their Easter eggs. Magnus and Alec were sitting by the side and were there to help their sons if they needed help, but for the time being they were being pretty independant. Max used his magic for most parts and Rafael was happily putting stickers on the already cooked eggs. It was going to be an amazing Easter and both the hunter and the warlock were just smiling as they watched their kids. 

‘’Max, Max, Max, look at this one,’’ said Rafael happily and showed his egg to his younger brother. It was coloured pink and Max’s eyes shined because it was such a pretty colour. Maybe he should make more of them pink as well, he liked that colour a lot! But blue was his favourite one because he was blue! ‘’And-and I’ll put this sticker on it,’’ said Rafael and with the biggest joy put on a bunny sticker. Max happily smiled.

‘’Oh, is pretty,’’ said Max happily and clapped. He then looked at the next egg and painted it with his magic, making it pink as well, just like his brother’s and Rafael smiled. ‘’Just like yours,’’ said the boy and looked at Magnus and Alec. ‘’Is pretty right, Papa?’’ asked Max and Magnus. 

‘’It’s indeed very pretty,’’ said Magnus and then hummed. ‘’Maybe it missed a bit of sparkle?’’ suggested Magnus and Alec snorted - of course, nothing was perfect without a high dose of sparkle for his husband and Max quickly nodded. Yes, yes, yes, Papa was right. He quickly snapped his fingers and made the egg sparkle - it was perfect. ‘’Now, this is just right! Don’t you agree, darling?’’

‘’Oh, yes,’’ said Alec and then looked over at Rafael, who let out an excited scream.  _ He seemed to have found something exciting?  _ Alec was quite amused and he leaned closer to their older son and he was already cracking up when he saw that Rafael somehow managed to find a sticker of a  _ duck.  _ He just knew that Rafael was going to gift that one to his uncle Jace, wasn’t he?

‘’Rafe, what did you find?’’

‘’Look, look!’’ said Rafael and showed the stickers to Max, who started laughing. ‘’I found the perfect gift for uncle Jace,’’ said Rafael and Magnus was also cracking up. Ah, yes, Rafael definitely had Alec’s mischievous side and he loved it. Teasing Jace with the ducks was already a bit of a running joke in their family, but Jace didn’t seem to mind it too much. Still, it was hilarious to see Jace squirm every single time and Rafael was already picturing Jace’s reaction.

‘’Oh! This is perfect,’’ said Magnus and looked at Alec.

‘’He’s gonna love it,’’ said Alec, biting his lip and Rafael quickly put the sticker on and then moved the egg to the side. After all, that was made especially for Jace and Max liked the idea so much that he made a few copies of that egg - just so that Jace wasn’t going to run out of them  _ too  _ soon. Magnus was cackling and Alec was proudly looking over at their children - he was never more proud than he was at the moment!

‘’Papa, maybe we put them in a duck basket?’’ asked Rafael - there was probably something like that out there, right?

‘’Oh, amazing idea,’’ said Magnus and snapped his fingers, conjuring one up right away and then placed all of the eggs inside of it. Yep, it was going to be a perfect Easter present for Jace and Alec was laughing under his breath because he could already picture his Parabatai’s face. He needed to take a picture of it!

Meanwhile, the youngest of the family was creating his own special egg - for Papa and dad. He wanted both of them to receive a present as well and he was happily smiling as he managed to create something very special. He coloured the egg blue, which was of course his favourite colour, and then he conjured up two bunnies on the egg in a form of a sticker, of course. They were hugging and Max perked up and showed his special egg to Magnus and Alec. Alec reached over and smiled.

‘’Oh, pretty bunnies,’’ said Alec.

‘’Indeed,’’ said Magnus.

‘’It’s for you and Papa,’’ said Max. ‘’Bunnies is you two,’’ he pointed out and Magnus and Alec were both touched and then they looked down and both of them smiled. How very special, their children were amazing. One bunny looked a bit more grumpy than the other and Magnus chuckled.

‘’I bet this one is you,’’ said Magnus. Alec rolled his eyes.

‘’Very funny, Magnus,’’ said Alec and then laughed. He pressed his lips together and then sighed happily and Max and Rafael each made an Easter egg for each other as well. Always cared about each other so much and it was honestly the sweetest thing ever. Magnus leaned over and then placed a little kiss on top of his cheek and the boys giggled.

"Happy Easter, Alexander," whispered Magnus and Alec's cheeks reddened a little bit and he shyly looked down.

"Happy Easter," he replied and the boys were giggling again. 


End file.
